A Thousand Paper Lotus
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Karena menganggap tidak serius dengan ucapan Naruto, Sakura menolak pernyataan cinta Naruto. Tetapi Naruto tidak mudah menyerah begitu saja. Apa sih yang akan dilakukannya? *NaruSaku* *Lets enjoy the one shot*


A Thousand Paper Lotus

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Entah sejak kapan, perasaan ini berubah menjadi cinta.

Aku memang sering mengisenginya untuk kesenanganku sendiri, tapi...

"Seribu origami burung bangau adalah pernyataan cinta pada umumnya." ujar Sasuke, memberikan saran.

"Tetapi ia tak suka burung." kataku. Aku pernah mengejutkannya dengan menaruh burung merpati hidup di lokernya, dan saat itu baru kuketahui bahwa ia sangat takut pada burung. Mungkin dia pernah trauma atau semacamnya.

Dia yang kumaksud adalah Sakura Haruno. Sepekan lalu, aku menyatakan perasaan sukaku padanya. Dia bergeming menatapku, tak menyahut untuk beberapa lama. Kukira dia akan menerima perasaanku, tetapi nyatanya dia berkata dengan tegas, "Aku tak akan menerima cinta dari seseorang yang tak tulus sepertimu."

"Memang kau pernah melakukan apa saja untukku?" tanyanya. "Yang kau lakukan hanyalah membuatku menderita. Memangnya aku senang dengan tipe orang yang iseng sepertimu? Memangnya aku suka diisengi olehmu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa, menerima seseorang yang sejak awal selalu bercanda? Bagaimana jika dalam hatimu, kau hanya ingin main-main padaku?" Sakura bertanya dengan lirih, kemudian pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Mengingat itu semua, rasanya hatiku tertusuk-tusuk. Namun, aku tak ingin menyerah untuknya. Aku ingin membuktikan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh, dan tidak main-main.

"Bagaimana dengan origami bunga teratai yang diajarkan sewaktu taman kanak-kanak dulu?" Sasuke memberikan saran lagi. "Bunga teratai tidak kalah bagusnya, kok."

Tiba-tiba, aku mendapat ide brilian. "Sasuke, terima kasih! Saranmu sangat membantuku!"

Aku berlari girang meninggalkannya, yang hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

-X-

Sejak hari itu, aku mempersiapkan kertas origami sebanyak seribu lembar, dan membuatnya sedikit demi sedikit. Aku bahkan menghabiskan waktu istirahat sekolah untuk membuatnya.

Beberapa mau dengan senang hati membantuku, namun aku menolaknya.

Jika Sakura mau melihat ketulusanku, aku akan menyatakannya.

Lima ratus lembar kertas origami itu kutuliskan namanya, sisanya kutuliskan kata _"Aku Mencintaimu"_ dengan rapi dan sesekali kugambarkan corak-corak bunga.

Ini adalah cara terakhirku... jika kali ini aku gagal, aku juga tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

Seiring dengan bel jam pelajaran berakhir berbunyi, tiba-tiba cuaca hujan dengan deras, membuat udara terasa lembap. Padahal sebelumnya tak ada tanda-tanda akan hujan sama sekali.

Beberapa siswa mengeluh, beberapa bersyukur karena telah membawa payung sebelumnya. Beberapa mulai bersin karena suhu udara yang berubah ekstrim, beberapa tidak peduli dan langsung ngeloyor kabur.

Masih ada dua lembar yang belum kubuat, dan aku bergegas menyelesaikannya. Mungkin membutuhkan waktu dua menit. Kulihat, Sakura masih ada ditempat duduknya, mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah yang diberikan _sensei _tadi pagi. Ia memang begitu, tak pernah mengerjakannya di rumah lebih sering menyelesaikannya sebelum pulang.

Jatuh cinta dapat membuatmu mengenal orang begitu dalam.

Aku hapal kebiasaan-kebiasaan Sakura, dari jam berapa ia telah berada di sekolah, sampai hal yang tak ia sukai setelah pulang sekolah, yaitu suasana berisik yang menganggu saat ia mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah.

Ia tidak mengikuti klub apapun, sehingga tak memiliki markas di sekolah kecuali ruang kelasnya sendiri. Ia cukup pintar, tetapi tidak jenius karena harus belajar begitu keras untuk mencapai hasil maksimal.

Kulihat ia berdiri, mendengus kesal karena suasana kelas masih berisik dengan murid-murid yang belum pulang. Ada satu lembar kertas origami yang belum kuselesaikan, namun aku tak peduli dan justru mengikutinya keluar kelas.

Sakura berjalan menuju lokernya, mengganti sepatunya, lalu menatap sinis kearahku yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ada apa kau mengikutiku, sih?" tanyanya.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang juga, memang tak boleh?" ujarku, membuka loker milikku sendiri yang berjarak dua loker darinya.

Sakura memang galak, sedikit ketus, tetapi aku suka jika ia mulai tersenyum. Aku tahu saat-saat ia tersenyum. Ketika mendapat nilai tertinggi di kelas, ketika berlari dijam pelajaran olahraga, ketika mendapatkan keisengan yang memang lucu dariku.

Sakura mendesah pelan, berdiri diambang pintu gerbang sekolah, dan aku ikut berdiri disampingnya. Dia tampak tidak segan, karena sudah terlalu sering aku muncul disampingnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa kau gak nyelesein pekerjaan rumahmu?" tanyaku berbasa-basi. Ingin sedikit lebih lama berada didekatnya.

Sakura menoleh, tersentak karena aku menanyakan soal kebiasaannya. "Ah. Aku hanya tidak dapat konsentrasi di kelas."

Sesungguhnya ini adalah kali pertama aku dan Sakura mengobrol dengan normal, karena sebelumnya aku dan dia berinteraksi bila aku melakukan keisengan padanya. Misalnya saja tiba-tiba ia menghampiriku dengan wajah merah padam dan marah, tetapi aku hanya tertawa-tawa.

"Tadi aku lihat, kau membuat sesuatu dengan kertas origami," ujar Sakura.

Dalam hati aku bersorak... _Yes! Dia memperhatikanku!_

"Kau membuat apa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu," jawabku pendek. "Aku tak ingin merahasiakannya padamu, kok."

"Cih, dasar pelit." sahutnya, kemudian tertawa kecil.

Hujan mulai mereda menjadi gerimis. Sakura menoleh lagi kepadaku.

"Aku mau pulang. Kau masih mau disini?"

Aku tersenyum. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Maka, kami berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus terdekat dari sekolah kami. Dan berdiri disana bersisian.

"Pelajaran begitu penting bagimu, ya?" tanyaku. Kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, Sakura begitu tekun dalam soal belajar. Berbeda sekali denganku.

Sakura menjawab, "Sebenarnya tidak. Aku hanya tak suka bila harus _remedial _atau tugas-tugas tambahan."

"Lucu sekali. Baru kudengar alasan seperti itu." kataku.

"Kau sendiri? Kulihat kau jarang sekali memperhatikan soal belajar." Sakura berkomentar.

"Lihat, Sakura, itu busmu!"

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh, dan tersadar bahwa baru saja kukerjai lagi.

"Ah, sialan kau Naruto."

Sepertinya ini adalah pertama kalinya Sakura benar-benar menyebut namaku.

Aku menghentikan tawaku, lalu memandangnya dari samping. "Sesungguhnya, banyak hal yang bisa dipelajari diluar sekolah. Karena itu, aku malas belajar."

"Hmm."

"Lagi pula selama ini aku selalu beruntung. Walau aku malas, dengan jawabanku yang seadanya dan memanfaatkan logika dan imajinasiku, aku bisa mendapat nilai lumayan." kataku. Dan itu memang benar. Banyak soal yang dibuat oleh guru tak berada dalam _text book, _dan lebih mengandalkan pendapat sendiri.

"Kurasa itu bukan beruntung," kata Sakura, "Itu cerdas secara alami."

"Entahlah."

"Sakura, itu busmu sudah datang." ucapku.

"Jangan bercanda." sahutnya pendek.

Aku menatap matanya dalam. "Apa aku kelihatan bercanda sekarang?"

Sakura cepat-cepat menoleh, dan menemukan bisnya sedang berjalan kearah halte tempat aku dan Sakura berdiri.

"Aku sesungguhnya bingung bagaimana kau tahu bus mana yang kunaiki." ucap Sakura. Bis tersebut berhenti didepan halte, depan kami, beberapa penumpang mulai naik.

"Hari ini kau terlihat berbeda, Naruto." kata Sakura sambil menyunggingkan senyum, buru-buru naik kedalam bus. Dari dalam bus, dia melambaikan tangan padaku.

_Kau juga berbeda hari ini, Sakura._ Pikirku.

Itu kan, yang dapat dilakukan oleh cinta?

-X-

Seribu origami teratai telah siap. Beberapa berantakan dan lecek, beberapa tampak benar-benar cantik. Hanya saja... dengan origami sebanyak ini, bagaimana aku menyampaikannya?

Kemudian, kesempatan itu datang begitu saja.

Pelajaran biologi tambahan dilakukan pada hari Sabtu, hari yang biasanya terjadwal libur. Untungnya, pelajaran tersebut dilakukan diluar ruangan, disekitar sungai. Tugas tersebut meneliti tanam-tanaman yang ada disekitar, kalau ingin menambah poin plus boleh meneliti hewan-hewan yang mungkin ada di sungai, dan itu jauh lebih sulit.

Beberapa siswa bahkan tidak datang karena malas, juga aku pada mulanya.

Tetapi aku yakin Sakura pasti berada disana, karena ia penyuka belajar. Semangatku naik sedikit untuk bertemu dengannya. Aku memasukan seribu origami teratai itu kedalam tasku, rasanya begitu ringan seperti tak membawa apa-apa, padahal isinya penuh.

Aku ingin meletakkan origami-origami bunga teratai itu diatas sungai.

Dikala semua sibuk meneliti, aku bersandar pada sebuah pohon tua yang sudah reyot, menunggu waktu pas untuk merencanakan semua. Aku terus memandang Sakura yang melakukan tugasnya dengan serius, jantungku berpacu lebih cepat walau aku tidak berlari.

Lalu, Sakura menghampiriku.

"Kau tidak mengerjakan tugas?" tanyanya.

"Aku malas." jawabku singkat, lalu tersenyum.

"Cih. Permisi sebentar... aku mau mencatat mengenai pohon dibelakangmu itu." kata Sakura, mengangkat _notes_nya. Matanya menatap mataku lama, bibirnya membentuk senyum. Sejak obrolan di halte bus, ia selalu menatap mataku dan tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku berjalan beberapa menuju pinggir sungai, berlutut direrumputan sambil membuka resleting tasku. Berbagai warna origami bunga teratai ada didalamnya, dan aku mengeluarkannya satu per satu, mengapungkannya diatas air yang mengalir lambat-lambat.

Aku baru mau memanggil Sakura, tetapi ia lebih dulu berkata kepadaku, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?"

"Ah, lihatlah sendiri, Sakura." ucapku.

"Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan dengan kertas-kertas origami belakangan hari ini?" tanyanya. Sakura ikut berlutut didekatku, mengambil sebuah dari tasku. Aku masih berpura-pura lugu, terus mengapungkannya keatas air.

Sakura membalikkan origami bunga teratai dibagian bawah, wajahnya menyerngit melihat namanya yang kutulis disana. Kemudian, dia mengambil sebentuk origami yang lain, dan menemukan dua kata lain yang membuat wajahnya bersemu merah.

_Aku mencintaimu._

Origami bunga teratai dalam tasku sisa setengahnya, dan aku terus melanjutkan yang kulakukan sejak tadi. Melihatku yang terus diam sambil menaruh diatas permukaan air, Sakura memanggil namaku lambat-lambat.

"Naruto."

Aku mengangkat wajahku, menatapnya yang sedang menatapku juga dengan wajah bersemu merah, layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Apa?" tanyaku, tidak dapat menahan senyumku sendiri melihat ekspresi itu.

"Kau melakukan semua ini untukku? Sendirian?"

Aku menatap matanya _intens, _"Bukankah sudah jelas? Aku telah memanggilmu berkali-kali dan mengucapkan perasaanku berkali-kali melalui origami-origami ini."

Kemudian, Sakura ikut meletakkan origami-origami bunga teratai tersebut diatas permukaan sungai, membuatku tidak dapat berhenti menatapnya.

Apa perasaanku diterima?

Ataukah gagal lagi?

"Hey, Sakura." aku tidak tahan untuk tidak memanggilnya.

"Eng?"

"Aa..." aku tercekat. Tak berani bertanya dengan napas yang mulai tak teratur.

Akhirnya Sakura mendongak, menatapku. "Aku suka bunganya, _arigatou._"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Sakura. Aku... apakah aku..."

"Iya, Naruto." Sakura menyela perkataanku, pipinya bersemu merah, ujung telinganya juga mulai memerah. "Biarkan kali ini aku yang mengucapkannya. Entah sejak kapan, aku mencintai pemuda malas tapi cerdas seperti dirimu. Yang tak perlu belajar keras untuk mendapat nilai baik, tetapi perlu perjuangan dan ketulusan untuk seorang gadis yang dicintainya."

Aku tercekat. Rasanya seperti ada kembang api yang meledak-ledak dalam hati.

Kami berdua, aku dan Sakura, menyelesaikan menaruh buah demi buah origami yang kubuat. Setelahnya, aku balas memeluknya yang telah menghambur memelukku.

-End-

Satu... dua... tiga... Aaaa! Ini adalah one-shot pertama yang kuselesaikan dengan serius dalam waktu dua hari. Rasanya... legaaa sekali! xD

Rasanya sedikit cemas membuat fanfict one-shot, takut ceritanya kurang jelas, kurang plong, kurang... yah, pokoknya takut banyak minesnya. Jadi bagi yang menemukan kekurangan pada cerita ini, dimohon sarannya ya

Ide cerita ini berdasar pada origami bunga teratai, tentu. Sekolahku akan meraih MURI mengenai membuat origami bunga teratai atau apalah, aku kurang tahu, pokoknya melibatkan semua guru dan murid dalam membuat beribu-ribu origami. Lalu tiba-tiba saja, "tuinngg" sepertinya kisah cinta yang dibalut dengan seribu origami bunga teratai keren juga, ya. Kalau seribu burung bangau kan udah mainstream XD

Baiklah, terima kasih telah berkunjung dan membaca fanfict ini, sampai jumpa di fanfict lainnya! :D


End file.
